


High School Crush

by ForeverBlackRose



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cheerleader Reader, F/M, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverBlackRose/pseuds/ForeverBlackRose
Summary: The Reader is a cheerleader and Edward Nygma is the school nerd who's head over heels for her.





	High School Crush

High School can be rough. Especially when you’re classified as the typical school nerd.

This was the dilemma that Edward Nygma faced every day. He was as much of an outcast here as he was in his own home. He was invisible to pretty much everyone, and those that did notice him always thought he was a bit odd and sometimes that led to some not so pleasant encounters.

In a lot of ways, he was not fond of school; however, he much preferred it over his home, where the atmosphere tended to be even more depressing. The majority of the time, he would stay after the bell, tucked away in the corner of the bleachers while he did his homework and watched the sports teams practice. More specifically, he watched her.

She was the captain of the cheerleading team, and most appropriately so. She commanded attention everywhere she went and people followed her enthusiastically. She was graceful and beautiful, and always seemed to know what to say. Everything about her made her a person that people naturally wanted to know and wanted to please. She was (Y/n) (L/n), and to Edward, she was perfect.

He loved watching her routines because he saw how happy they made her. Every time her team executed a perfect stunt her smile grew brighter than the sun and he lived for those moments. But deep down, he knew that he would only ever be an observer of her life, He would never truly be a part of it. He was only the weird boy who spoke in riddles. He would never be more.

~~~~~

On Thursday evening, after the bell had already rang and all the students had scattered, Edward made his way to the bleachers of the football field and took his usual seat. He pulled his homework for the day out of his bag, before taking a moment to observe. He found (Y/n) beginning a routine with with her squad, her usual bright smile adorning her face as she dove into practice.

Ed felt a small smile creep onto his face as he watched, “Who are the happiest people at the football game?”

“ _Cheerleaders_.”

He chuckled to himself and got to work. About an hour later, he had finished everything and began to put his books back in his bag. 

Without any warning, there was a loud clang and a soft, “Woah!” that caused him to look up. There, at the bottom of the bleachers, (Y/n) was sprawled out on the ground, her books scattered across the walkway.

Ed jumped into action and was sprinting down the steps before she even collected herself. He held a hand out to her, and she gladly accepted, both of them blushing brightly at the contact.

“Thank you,” She said, dusting herself off.

“You- uh- you’re welcome,” He whispered. In all honesty, he was a bit stunned by his luck. Of course, he hated that she fell, but if this had never happened, he more than likely would have never spoken to her. “Er- I’m Edward. Edward Nygma.”

“Oh, yeah!” She recalled instantly, “We had Spanish together last semester. I’m (Y/n) (L/n), it’s nice to actually meet you.”

“You too..” Ed managed to force the words out. He was more than aware that his face was probably as red as her nails, and frankly, he was concerned he may have a heart attack considering how hard his heart was beating.

She grinned, “So, hey, since you helped me out and everything, I think it’s only fair that I repay you.”

“Oh, no, no, it was no trouble!” He protested lamely. Edward was just so glad he got the chance to speak to her. He didn’t think anything could truly top that.

“No, really, let me buy you dinner. The pizza place down the block is really good, if you’re interested.”

Correction, it could get much, much better.

He blinked a few times, before nodding slowly, “I’d like that.”

(Y/n) smirked mischievously and linked her arm with his, “Maybe you could tell me a few riddles as we walk? I’ve heard you have a few good ones.”

Edward could only nod and follow you, his mind fuzzy with the feeling of your touch on his arm, and the only thing that he could really think was, 

“..... _Holy shit_....”


End file.
